


Игры с браком

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matchmaking, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Ничто так не радует Гарри Поттера, как возможность помочь кому-то влюбиться. Но почему-то у него совсем не получается радоваться, когда к нему за помощью обращается Северус Снейп, желающий найти себе пару.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Playing with Matches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251876) by [emynn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn). 



> _«Любовь похожа на объятую пламенем дружбу. Сперва есть только огонёк — очень красивый, зачастую жаркий и яростный, но всё равно лёгкий и трепещущий на ветру. Но по мере того, как чувства становятся старше, наши сердца крепнут и наша любовь становится похожей на горящие угли: пышущей настоящим жаром и неутолимой» Брюс Ли_

Как ни странно, когда Гарри Поттеру нынче требовался повод для улыбки, он читал «Ежедневный Пророк».

Демельза Робинс и Эрик Джордан объявили о своей помолвке. Ханна Эббот с Невиллом Лонгботтомом сыграли чудесную свадьбу на свежем воздухе. Эрни Макмиллан и Салли-Энн Перкс этим летом ожидали своего первенца. А Чарли Уизли с Лизой Тарпин только что отпраздновали пятую годовщину своей свадьбы, купив новый дом. И всё это — отчасти благодаря Гарри и его роли профессиональной «свахи».

Подобные напоминания заставляли Гарри гордиться его нынешней работой. Да, возможно, он больше не убивал тёмных лордов и не изобретал лечение от чахоточного грибка, но он дарил людям шанс на счастье. Далеко не каждый волшебник мог сказать о себе то же самое.

Гарри положил газету на стол. Нужно было не забыть вырезать потом отсюда соответствующие заметки. Здесь был особенно милый снимок Эрни с Салли-Энн — Гарри хотел бы добавить его к своей коллекции фотографий счастливых клиентов, которая украшала стены его офиса.

Его размышления прервал стук в дверь.

— Входи, Эмма.

Эмма Силверстоун зашла в кабинет и старательно закрыла за собой дверь. Это была довольно молодая ведьма с длинными каштановыми волосами и широко распахнутыми ореховыми глазами. Гарри уже неоднократно предлагал с кем-нибудь её свести, но она по-прежнему надеялась, что её бывший парень одумается и вернётся. А жаль. Мало того, что великолепная ассистентка — она также была доброй и умной девушкой, и заслуживала кого-то особенного.

— Там ждёт один джентльмен, надеющийся, что ты сможешь его сегодня принять. Он пришёл не по записи, но я подумала, что, поскольку у нас тихий день…

— Да, я вполне могу выкроить для него время, — согласился Гарри. — На сегодня у меня в планах только обновить наши списки. Ты его уже протестировала?

Эмма кивнула.

— Здоров, как гиппогриф. Ни маггловских, ни магических заболеваний. Никаких следов наркотиков или нелегальных зелий.

— А что с тестом искренности?

— Прошёл, с великолепными показателями. Он явно на самом деле хочет найти свою любовь. Вот только...

Гарри приподнял бровь.

— Этот твой тон не вызывает у меня доверия.

Эмма пожала плечами, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом.

— У него довольно смутное прошлое. Он сразу указал в своей анкете, что был Пожирателем Смерти, — когда она наконец посмотрела Гарри в глаза, то выглядела неуверенной. — Я помню, ты говорил, что не все они были плохими людьми, но всё-таки не могу избавиться от мыслей...

Гарри снял очки и протёр глаза. Он высоко ценил свою репутацию профессионального брачного посредника. И работал только с самой достойной клиентурой. Он не отказывал людям из-за их бедности или невысокого социального положения, но принципиально соглашался сотрудничать только с добропорядочными людьми, которые искренне хотели найти свою любовь. Что отличало его от работников других брачных агентств.

Этот потенциальный клиент мог быть проблемой. С тех пор, как Гарри убил Волдеморта, прошло восемь лет, но, хотя на суде он и выступил в защиту более, чем «нескольких» Пожирателей Смерти, которые, по его мнению, не заслуживали заключения в Азкабане — это совсем не значило, что он хотел бы с ними работать в качестве своих клиентов.

— Его имя показалось мне знакомым, но я не смогла точно вспомнить подробности, — добавила Эмма.

Ну, этого стоило ожидать. Эмма родилась и выросла в Австралии, прибыв в Англию всего два года назад. Ту часть мира война не слишком затронула.

— И как его зовут? — Гарри поднял очки на просвет. Те оказались настолько замызганными, что он удивился, как ему вообще удавалось хоть что-то в них видеть.

— Снейп, — ответила Эмма. — Северус Снейп.

От неожиданности Гарри выпустил очки. Еле-еле успев их схватить, он махнул ими в сторону Эммы, прежде чем снова нацепить себе на нос:

— Пригласи его.

  
* * *  
Северус, не дожидаясь предложения, опустился в кресло напротив Гарри.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался он.

— И тебе, — Гарри сделал паузу. — Северус, что ты здесь делаешь?

Тот выгнул бровь.

— Насколько мне известно, ты работаешь в брачном агентстве. Учитывая, что я сижу у тебя в офисе, заполнив все эти чёртовы бесконечные анкеты и оплатив твой — неоправданно высокий, кстати — взнос, думаю, даже столь пустоголовый гриффиндорец, как ты, мог бы сообразить, что я пришёл заказать твои услуги.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Да, это я понял. Но с тех пор, как закончилась война, мы же с тобой видимся почти каждые две недели. Тебе совсем необязательно было сюда приходить. Почему ты не мог просто обратиться ко мне с этим во время одного из наших ужинов? — хоть убей, Гарри не мог понять, почему Северус предпочёл сидеть сейчас перед ним в его офисе — если только Северусу не было что-то нужно. И Гарри сильно сомневался, что речь шла о романтическом интересе.

— Мне бы и в голову не пришло оскорблять тебя, попросив воспользоваться твоими услугами бесплатно. Ты — профессионал, и я предположил, что ты захочешь к себе подобающего отношения.

— Северус, это вовсе не было бы оскорблением. Мы с тобой друзья, так что я бы просто оказал тебе услугу.

— Это не обсуждается, — Северус скрестил руки на груди. — Ну так что, ты согласен мне помочь, или мне отправиться искать другого брачного посредника?

Гарри вздохнул и покосился на вручённые ему Эммой свитки. Затем развернул самый первый.

— Ну, с твоими бумагами, похоже, всё в порядке, — сообщил он. — Так что я просто задам тебе несколько дополнительных вопросов.

Северус нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой.

— Приступай.

— Хорошо. Первым делом я прошу всех своих клиентов определить себя, как «Ловца» или «Вратаря».

Северус элегантно забросил одну длинную ногу на другую.

— Мне стоило бы догадаться, что ты не сможешь полностью расстаться с квиддичем.

Гарри его проигнорировал.

— «Ловцы» активно ищут свою пару. Я регулярно с ними вижусь, чтобы удостовериться, как прошли их свидания, помогаю советами и активно предлагаю им новых кандидатов. «Вратари» платят ежемесячный взнос за то, чтобы их имя оставалось в моей базе данных. Я придерживаю их кандидатуру до тех пор, пока не найду кого-то, кто может стать для них хорошей парой. Есть различие между тем, чтобы активно искать свою любовь или пассивно ожидать, пока она сама тебя найдёт. Так в какую категорию мне поместить тебя?

— Поттер, ты хоть когда-нибудь замечал за мной пассивное отношение?

Гарри рассмеялся.

— И то верно. Отлично. Тогда следующий вопрос. Я вижу, ты указал у себя в анкете, что тебя интересуют как женщины, так и мужчины. У тебя действительно нет на этот счёт никаких предпочтений?

— Да, пол для меня не важен.

— Серьёзно?

Несмотря на их многочисленные разговоры за все эти годы, они никогда не затрагивали тему романтических отношений. По правде говоря, Гарри всегда считал, что Северус так никогда и не смог забыть Лили — и ему не хотелось поднимать потенциально болезненный вопрос из опасений, что соответствующие воспоминания могут разрушить их хрупкую сложившуюся дружбу.

— У меня нет иллюзий. Я знаю, как выгляжу. И согласен на любого, кто согласен на меня.

Гарри обеспокоенно наклонился вперёд.

— Но суть отношений не совсем в этом... Они должны сделать тебя счастливым. А ты не станешь счастливым, если просто согласишься на кого попало.

— Я также не стану счастливым, если ты продолжишь оспаривать мои слова. Меня устраивает любой пол. Какой там у тебя следующий вопрос?

— Ладно, — вздохнул Гарри. — Следующий вопрос: что бы ты хотел видеть в своём партнёре? Черты характера, возраст, внешность… И если ты сейчас ответишь, что для тебя и это не важно — помоги мне Мерлин…

— Я бы предпочёл кого-то младше себя, — гладко прервал его Северус. — Но не моложе двадцати лет. Насчёт внешности я не переборчив, но предпочитаю тёмноволосых. А вот характер для меня весьма важен. Для меня критичны интеллект, амбициозность, честность и чувство юмора.

Последний пункт заставил Гарри замереть посреди очередной строчки своих пометок.

— Чувство юмора? Северус, я могу сосчитать на пальцах одной руки случаи, когда я видел, чтобы ты смеялся.

— Безусловно, очень немногие люди обладают чувством юмора, которое соответствует моим стандартам. Но это лишь сделает твою задачу интереснее, разве нет?

— Да ты просто мастер преуменьшения, — Гарри отложил блокнот для заметок и выдвинул верхний ящик своего стола. — А теперь замри. Мне нужно в тебя выстрелить.

Северус посмотрел на его лук и стрелы с нескрываемым отвращением.

— Поттер, добавь к этому ещё херувимские крылья, и тебя можно будет подвесить к потолку мадам Паддифут.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Клиентам это нравится. Им это кажется милым. А теперь, ты можешь наконец замереть?

Северус поднял руки.

— Я весь в твоей власти.

— Впервые за всё время, — пробормотал Гарри. — Ну, хорошо.

Он достал из ящика небольшой флакончик и легонько стукнул по нему своей волшебной палочкой. Тот превратился в тазик размером примерно с кухонную раковину. Гарри вручил его Северусу:

— Поставь его, пожалуйста, к себе на колени и подержи.

Натянув лук и прицелившись в своего некогда самого ненавистного профессора, он не смог удержаться от широкой ухмылки.

— Это совсем не больно.

Стрела, как обычно, попала в цель: точно в грудь клиента. Но вместо того, чтобы пронзить плоть, она впиталась в кожу, заставив всё тело Северуса засветиться — после чего появилась у него из спины и описала по комнате круг, в итоге приземлившись к Гарри на стол. У Северуса из груди — из того самого места, куда попала стрела — прямо в тазик полетели маленькие шёлковые сердечки.

Гарри взял тазик и стукнул по нему волшебной палочкой. Тот снова превратился во флакончик. Гарри перевернул его у себя над ладонью вверх дном и позволил выскользнуть одному шёлковому сердечку.

— Морган Эрнэп. Она тебе понравится. Ей только исполнилось тридцать. Высокая — наверное, всего на пару дюймов ниже тебя. Тёмно-каштановые волосы и голубые глаза. Занимается исследованиями в области колдомедицины, так что у вас с ней должно найтись много общих тем для разговора.

Северус кивнул.

— Приемлемо. Я как раз собирался наведаться в лондонскую Магическую библиотеку, чтобы поискать там некоторые сведения о корне олеандра. Вторая пара глаз мне не помешает.

Гарри рассмеялся, но затем заметил выражение лица Северуса.

— Погоди. Ты же это не всерьёз, правда?

— Почему нет? Мне казалось, что для свиданий типична активность с общими интересами. Нам обоим нравятся научные исследования, так почему не заняться ими вместе?

— Потому что ты ищешь объект любви, а не научного партнёра! Как ты рассчитываешь узнать её получше, как человека? Ты же не сможешь определить, хочешь ли ты провести с ней всю свою жизнь, основываясь на её умении пользоваться справочной литературой и перекрёстными ссылками!

Северус хмуро на него покосился.

— Ты всегда был просто отвратителен в научных исследованиях. Тебе никогда не понять тонких нюансов…

— Нет, Северус. Я отказываюсь позволить тебе отвести одного из клиентов, который платит мне деньги, на свидание в библиотеку.

— Я тоже — один из клиентов, который платит тебе деньги. И мне кажется, что это достойное заведение, вполне подходящее уважающей себя женщине.

— Достойное заведение... Мерлин. Её любимый ресторан — «Cucina di Napoli», это итальянское местечко в маггловском Лондоне. Поведи её туда. Если вы друг другу понравитесь, то я разрешу тебе обсудить возможное свидание в библиотеке со мной.

— Вот как? Поттер, я и не знал, что тебя тоже интересует свидание со мной, — хмыкнул Северус.

Гарри почувствовал, как у него вспыхнули щёки.

— Я имел в виду, что ты сможешь обсудить со мной, можно ли тебе будет пригласить в библиотеку Морган. Боги, как с тобой сложно!

— Ты со всеми своими клиентами такой нетерпеливый?

Гарри смутился.

— Извини. Ты прав, с моей стороны это было совершенно непрофессионально.

— Не важно, — Северус встал. — У меня нет маггловской одежды. Можешь сопроводить меня за её покупкой.

— Прямо сейчас?

Северус ответил ему выразительным взглядом.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Дай мне захватить мой плащ.

  
* * *  
— Я никогда не пойму, как магглам удаётся размножаться. Эти брюки настолько тесные, что, боюсь, если я прохожу в них дольше двух часов, то навсегда лишусь возможности иметь детей.

Гарри закатил глаза и перехватил поудобнее кипу одежды у себя в руках. С того самого момента, как они вошли в магазин, Северус вёл себя просто невозможно. Как будто было недостаточно подозрительным заявиться в «Хэрродс1» в мантии, Северус к тому же счёл необходимым громко изливать вслух своё разочарование по поводу маггловской одежды. На часах была всего половина первого, но Гарри уже подумывал о бутылке вина, припасённой в нижнем ящике его письменного стола как раз для случаев, вроде этого.

— Меня бы больше обеспокоила судьба твоих будущих детей в том случае, если ты не поторопишься и не закончишь примерять этот последний комплект. Клянусь, если ты просидишь там ещё хотя бы одну минуту, то я войду внутрь и врежу тебе прямо по...

Северус выбрал именно этот момент для того, чтобы открыть дверь примерочной кабинки.

— Что ты там говорил?

У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Северус выглядел просто потрясающе. Угольно-серые брюки подчёркивали его узкие бёдра, а тёмно-красный свитер придавал тёплые тона его коже. Такое впечатление, словно перед Гарри был совсем другой человек, а не тот сварливый мужчина, с которым они вошли в магазин.

— Ты очень здорово выглядишь, — сказал Гарри.

Повернувшись к зеркалу, чтобы на себя посмотреть, Северус неодобрительно поцокал языком.

— Просто абсурдно. В ресторане станут надо мной смеяться. Или арестуют меня за неподобающий вид. Да в этих брюках практически можно разглядеть ложбинку моей задницы.

Гарри, которому к этому времени как раз удалось оправиться от потрясения, почувствовал, как всё его тело вспыхнуло.

— Уверяю тебя, что я ничего такого не вижу. Но если тебя это так беспокоит, ты мог бы и надеть что-то под брюки, знаешь ли.

— Я никогда этого не делаю, это совершенно некомфортно. А уж с этими-то брюками? — скептически заметил Северус. — Будут же видны линии белья.

Гарри чуть было не выронил из рук свой ворох вещей. Северус хорошо выглядит в маггловской одежде. Северус никогда не носит нижнего белья. О, боги!

— Но, думаю, они сойдут. Мне ведь нужно будет проходить в них всего несколько часов. Возможно, это лишь незначительно сократит количество моей спермы, — Северус покосился на Гарри через плечо. — Хочешь, чтобы я примерил что-то ещё?

Гарри бездумно потряс головой.

— Нет. Нет, ты очень хорош. В смысле, у нас всё хорошо. В смысле, у тебя хватает одежды. В смысле… — он вздохнул. — Давай отсюда выбираться, а?

  
* * *  
— Ну, думаю, что теперь у тебя всё готово, — сказал Гарри, когда они с Северусом вышли из магазина. — Пока ты там прохлаждался в примерочной, мне удалось связаться с Морган. Вы с ней встречаетесь в ресторане в эту пятницу, в шесть вечера.

Северус кивнул.

— Я зарезервирую столик.

— Уже сделано. На твоё имя. А теперь несколько ключевых правил. И нечего вскидывать свою бровь.

Северус вздохнул.

— Я слушаю.

— Будь джентльменом. Любая грубость неприемлема. Заплати за ужин. Не пей больше двух бокалов спиртного за весь вечер. И, наконец, никакого секса до тех пор, пока ты не подтвердишь мне, что вы решили начать серьёзные, далеко идущие отношения.

— Ты намекаешь, что я — неотёсанный болван, который хочет лишь поскорее затащить свою партнёршу в постель?

— Наши правила одинаковы для всех. И, Северус, поверь — я узнаю, если ты их нарушишь. У меня респектабельный бизнес, а не предоставление эскорт-услуг.

— Что ж, хорошо. Это всё?

— Пока что, да. Я свяжусь с тобой в субботу, чтобы узнать, как прошло ваше свидание.

Перехватив свои пакеты с покупками, Северус пожал ему руку.

— Спасибо, Гарри. Я действительно ценю твою помощь со всем этим.

Гарри расплылся в улыбке.

— Я всего лишь делаю свою работу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1«Хэрродс» (англ. Harrods) — самый известный универмаг Лондона. Считается одним из самых больших и модных универмагов мира.


	2. Глава 2

Гарри в третий раз долил себе вина. Он чувствовал тепло и приятную дрожь в пальцах — верный признак того, что он вот-вот перейдёт из стадии «слегка навеселе» в стадию «однозначно пьян». Он расплылся в улыбке, радуясь жизни.  
  
То, что Северус обратился к нему с просьбой найти ему пару, несомненно, оказалось неожиданностью. «Хотя, вообще-то, не должно было», — строго сказал себе Гарри. Тот факт, что Северус в своё время любил Лили, вовсе не означал, что теперь он обязан был до конца своих дней хранить целибат. Со стороны Гарри было крайне незрелым так думать. В качестве наказания за свою недальновидность он сделал ещё один глоток вина.  
  
Каждый заслуживал любви. Это было личным девизом Гарри и причиной, по которой он вообще начал свой нынешний бизнес. Магический мир, похоже, пребывал в депрессии с тех самых пор, как был убит Волдеморт, а всем известно, что влюблённые люди — гораздо счастливее. Вот Гарри и начал сводить вместе некоторых своих друзей, и обнаружил, что у него к этому действительно есть талант. Всё больше и больше влюблённых людей, всё больше и больше счастливых людей… всё это было просто замечательно! Гарри счастливо вздохнул. Затем смерил взглядом свой бокал и нахмурился. Когда это тот успел опустеть? Возможно, бокал где-то протекал...  
  
— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, чем ты, во имя Мерлина, занимаешься?!  
  
Гарри сощурился в направлении двери.  
  
— Гермиона! Я так рад тебя видеть! — он был действительно рад. Он так широко улыбался, что у него рисковало треснуть лицо.  
  
Гермиона закатила глаза.  
  
— Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь. А теперь скажи, почему ты пьёшь средь бела дня?  
  
Гарри нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить.  
  
— У меня выдался долгий день. Мне требовалось немного счастья.  
  
Гермиона вздохнула и присела на стул напротив.  
  
— Гарри, ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать, что алкоголь не сделает тебя счастливым.  
  
— Но он делает! — воскликнул Гарри и указал пальцем на свою улыбку. — Сама посмотри.  
  
— Ну, да, но это только потому, что ты, в отличие от большинства нормальных людей, когда выпьешь, становишься радостным. Но это же не навсегда.  
  
— Всё равно это лучше, чем впадать в депрессию, когда выпьешь, — мудро кивнул Гарри. — Налить и тебе? — спохватившись, спросил он, вспомнив о своих хороших манерах.  
  
— Нет, спасибо. А теперь расскажи, почему сегодня у тебя был такой долгий день?  
  
— Северус!  
  
— А что с ним? Вы же с ним уже столько лет ладите.  
  
— Я знаю! — нетерпеливо заявил Гарри. — Но теперь он мой клиент!  
  
— Вот это да! Что ж, понимаю, что тебе, наверное, немного странно получить в клиенты своего бывшего профессора, но Северус заслуживает любви ничуть не меньше кого-либо другого.  
  
— Я знаю, — простонал Гарри, пряча лицо в ладони. — Но я не хочу ему помогать.  
  
— Почему нет? В смысле, я понимаю, что с ним может быть сложно и, наверное, его трудно будет свести с кем-то, ожидающим типичного романтика — но он хороший человек.  
  
— И он просто охрененно выглядит в штанах.  
  
— Он?.. А. Теперь вижу.  
  
— Нет, вообще-то, ты не видела, но это, наверное, только к лучшему. Иначе ты бы сама на него набросилась, и Рону это точно не понравилось бы.  
  
Гермиона его проигнорировала.  
  
— Гарри, милый, тебе не кажется, что пора уже оставить Нила в прошлом?  
  
От неожиданности Гарри чуть было не уронил бокал. Что стало бы просто катастрофой. Чтобы прийти в себя, он сделал очередной успокоительный глоток.  
  
— Он и так в прошлом. Мы с ним расстались два года назад.  
  
— Ты хотел сказать, он разбил тебе сердце два года назад.  
  
— Нил — славный парень! — запротестовал Гарри. — Просто у нас с ним ничего не вышло.  
  
— Ага. Потому что он — самовлюблённый мерзавец без унции эмоций во всём своём теле.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Так было только под конец. Какое-то время с ним было здорово.  
  
— Конечно — примерно с месяц. А потом мы все вынуждены были наблюдать за тем, как он тебя топит, наслаждаясь всеми преимуществами своей роли бойфренда Избранного и пытаясь сделать из тебя беззаботного прожигателя жизни, которым ты никогда не был и не хотел быть. Гарри, он же тебя попросту медленно уничтожал. Ты продолжал с ним отношения, потому что думал, будто он прекрасный принц, который хочет пробудить в тебе всё самое лучшее, тогда как на самом деле он просто пытался полностью тебя переделать.  
  
— И именно поэтому я с ним и порвал, — попытался защититься Гарри. Он терпеть не мог, когда Гермиона начинала такие разговоры. Они с Нилом просто не подходили друг другу. Он это знал. Возможно, ему действительно потребовалось многовато времени на то, чтобы это понять, но в конце концов он ведь это всё-таки понял. — Нам с ним лучше оставаться просто друзьями.  
  
Гермиона вздохнула.  
  
— Гарри, я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
  
Гарри снова указал на свой рот. К этому времени его улыбка перестала быть такой широкой, но она всё ещё присутствовала. Более-менее.  
  
— Я счастлив. Видишь?  
  
Гермиона встала и принялась кружить по комнате.  
  
— Взгляни на все эти фото у тебя на стене. На все эти счастливые пары, чьи браки ты устроил. Ты же помог начать их супружеские жизни и подарил им радость. Тебе не кажется, что пора бы уже и тебе найти с кем-нибудь своё счастье и повесить на эту стену своё собственное фото?  
  
Гарри покосился на бутылку с вином. Та оказалась пуста.  
  
— Гермиона…  
  
— Прежде я видела, чтобы ты пил посреди дня всего один раз — в тот день, когда ты решил наконец-то расстаться с Нилом, — мягко заметила она. — Я просто за тебя беспокоюсь.  
  
— Но сегодня ведь ничего такого не произошло! Я просто сходил за покупками с Северусом, который, оказывается, хочет жениться.  
  
Гермиона смерила его одним из тех взглядов, который заставил Гарри почувствовать себя неуютно и вспомнить Дамблдора. Такое впечатление, словно она могла читать его чёртовы мысли. Гарри опустил взгляд.  
  
— Не хочешь зайти к нам сегодня на ужин? Рон требует ньокки1.  
  
Итальянская кухня. Эта мысль вызвала у Гарри необъяснимую тошноту.  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Думаю, что лучше я просто приберусь здесь и пойду домой — и лягу спать пораньше. Мерлин свидетель, завтра утром меня ждёт похмелье.  
  
Гермиона наклонилась к нему и чмокнула его в щёку.  
  
— Мы тебя любим, Гарри.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся. На этот раз — довольно-таки искренне.  
  
— Я знаю. А теперь тебе пора уходить.  
  
  
* * *  
Гарри разбудил настойчивый стук.  
  
— Ну неужели человеку нельзя в субботу утром немного поспать? — пробормотал он, шаря вокруг в поисках своих очков. — Это просто жестоко.  
  
Он потопал ко входной двери, всю дорогу не прекращая ворчать. Чёрт возьми, сейчас было слишком рано для того, чтобы иметь дело с...  
  
— Северус! Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Северус хмуро покосился на него поверх своего носа.  
  
— Ты сказал, что сегодня со мной свяжешься. Я лишь помогаю тебе выполнить твои профессиональные обещания.  
  
— Я сказал, что свяжусь с тобой «сегодня», а не «сегодня, ни свет ни заря»!  
  
— Уже полдень.  
  
Гарри развернулся и посмотрел на висящие на стене часы. «Время выпить Бодроперечное!» — напоминали те. Чёртовы часы были правы. Ну, ещё никому не повредило поваляться в постели подольше, а кроме того, вчера Гарри долго не мог заснуть.  
  
— Ладно. Ну, входи.  
  
Северус вошёл и сел за его кухонным столом.  
  
— Предоставлю тебе возможность одеться, — чопорно заявил он, складывая руки на груди.  
  
— Ты предоставишь мне возможность... Северус, ты разбудил меня в субботу, а теперь ещё и жалуешься на мой выбор пижамы?  
  
— Или на отсутствие таковой, — ответил тот. — Я всего лишь беспокоился о твоём комфорте, предположив, что, возможно, ты бы не хотел беседовать о делах с голым торсом. Но, если хочешь, разумеется, оставайся полуголым. Я больше и словом об этом не обмолвлюсь.  
  
— Да ради всего… дай мне минуту.  
  
Гарри поспешил обратно в спальню и схватил рубашку. Обычно он надел бы и джинсы, но его пижамные штаны были ужасно удобными и он ещё не был готов с ними расстаться, Северус там или нет. Решив, что лучше не оставлять Северуса надолго одного, Гарри направился обратно в кухню и поставил на огонь чайник.  
  
— Ну, хорошо. Так как прошло твоё свидание?  
  
Северус пожал плечами.  
  
— Она умна. Привлекательна. Неплохой учёный.  
  
Гарри достал из кухонного шкафчика две чашки.  
  
— И?  
  
— Я чуть не помер от скуки.  
  
Гарри издал смешок.  
  
— Я не удивлён. Она довольно... безопасный вариант, правда? Мне кажется, тебе бы больше подошёл кто-то, с кем было бы не так просто.  
  
— Если ты не удивлён, то почему твоё треклятое устройство предложило её кандидатуру для моего первого свидания?  
  
— Считай это своего рода определением границ. Чаю?  
  
— Спасибо, не откажусь. Ну, я бы предпочёл не ходить с ней на второе свидание.  
  
— Не беспокойся. Я уже взял на себя смелость подобрать кандидатуру для твоего следующего свидания. Его зовут Иан Хопкинс. Очень талантливый художник, специализирующийся на чём-то, что называется «картины, создающие настроение». Считается, что они способны сильно влиять на атмосферу в помещении.  
  
— Его имя мне знакомо, — задумчиво заметил Северус. — Кажется, у Драко в гостиной висит одна из его картин.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь. Они неприлично дорогие. Ну что ж, значит, решено. Куда ты хотел бы его повести? Только не в библиотеку.  
  
— Ну, уж точно не в этот итальянский ресторан. У них отвратительная кухня. Моё пенне было ужасающе разваренным.  
  
Гарри насыпал себе в чай ложку с горкой сахара.  
  
— Если ты такой привередливый в еде, почему бы тебе самому не приготовить для него ужин?  
  
— Ты это серьёзно? — приподняв бровь, спросил Северус. — Мне это не кажется особенно изящным вечерним времяпровождением.  
  
— Для тебя что, никто никогда не готовил ужин? — Гарри широко ухмыльнулся. — Это мило и очень романтично. Даёт понять твоему гостю, что ты потратил время, чтобы приготовить для него что-то особенное. Это самый лучший способ продемонстрировать, что ты в человеке заинтересован. Если, конечно, ты умеешь готовить.  
  
— Ну разумеется, я умею готовить, — раздражённо парировал Северус. — Я десятилетиями занимался варкой зелий, в которых один-единственный неправильный ингредиент мог привести ко взрыву, способному разнести на части весь замок — думаю, я уж как-нибудь сумею соорудить съедобное блюдо. Это не говоря о том простом факте, что мне сорок пять лет. Как, по-твоему, я выживал все эти годы?  
  
— Ну-у, справедливости ради, половину всех этих лет тебя кормили в Хогвартсе, — Гарри улыбнулся в ответ на мрачный взгляд Северуса. — Я шучу. В общем, я проверю, свободен ли Иан в следующую субботу. Тогда у тебя будет целая неделя, чтобы что-нибудь приготовить. Тебе этого времени хватит?  
  
Северус медленно кивнул.  
  
— Да… Хотя, если ты не возражаешь, я бы хотел сперва устроить репетицию.  
  
Гарри сделал глоток своего чая.  
  
— Это как?  
  
— Приходи ко мне в гости в следующую среду. Я приготовлю тебе ужин и ты честно охарактеризуешь качество моей готовки и мой дом в целом, и скажешь, подойдут ли они для первого свидания. Там уж и решим, как действовать дальше.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Это дельная мысль. Хотя я уже пообещал Рону с Гермионой, что в эту среду поужинаю у них...  
  
— В среду в семь вечера, — перебил его Северус. После чего встал и направился ко входной двери. — Не опаздывай.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза, глядя, как Северус закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
Мерзавец даже не выпил свой чай.  
  
  
* * *  
Гарри снова взглянул на часы. Половина шестого. Пожалуй, можно было уже начинать собираться. Успокоившись впервые за весь сегодняшний день, он принялся складывать свои бумаги.  
  
— Ох, извини, пожалуйста, — начала Эмма, входя в его кабинет. — Я знаю, что у тебя сегодня деловая встреча, но он просто не стал меня слушать...  
  
— Эмма, ну в самом деле, мы с Гарри — старые друзья. Разумеется, мне не нужна предварительная запись, чтобы с ним увидеться.  
  
Нил Патил был по-прежнему достаточно красив для того, чтобы у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Он в полной мере обладал классической красотой своих младших сестёр-близняшек, но в несомненно мужественной её версии. У Гарри в мозгу пронеслись воспоминания о том, как он проводил языком по этому волевому подбородку, запустив пальцы в длинные волнистые волосы Нила.  
  
— Гарри? — окликнула его Эмма. Она выглядела недовольной.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Эмма, — торопливо ответил он. — У меня найдётся время для короткого разговора.  
  
Эмма вздохнула, но вышла. Гарри понятия не имел, почему все его знакомые женщины так не любили Нила. Да, Гарри был в него влюблён и, когда их роман начал разваливаться, пребывал в депрессии целую вечность, но всё равно Нил был довольно приятным парнем. И тот факт, что в своё время Гарри был в него влюблён, вовсе не означал, что он собирался снова упасть в его объятия, если только они проведут вдвоём хотя бы пять минут. Гарри выучил свой урок с первого раза. Они с Нилом друг друг просто не подходили.  
  
— Нил, извини, но у меня действительно назначена встреча на семь вечера.  
  
Нил уселся на стул напротив его письменного стола и скрестил свои длинные ноги.  
  
— О, в самом деле? Свидание с кем-то горячим?  
  
— По работе, — пробубнил Гарри, перебирая свои бумагах. — Очень требовательный клиент.  
  
— Это, случайно, не Северус Снейп?  
  
Гарри замер.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Да ладно, все об этом судачат, — ухмыльнувшись, ответил Нил. — О том, как Северус Снейп обратился за помощью к знаменитому Гарри Поттеру, надеясь наконец найти любовь, хотя все, у кого есть хотя бы половина мозга, знают…  
  
— Нил, это крайне непрофессионально. Я отказываюсь плохо отзываться о своём клиенте.  
  
Нил пожал плечами.  
  
— Как знаешь. Я всего лишь пытаюсь помочь, — его тёмные миндалевидные глаза приняли задумчивое выражение. — Понятия не имею, почему ты всегда подозреваешь меня в самом худшем. Ты всегда хотел, чтобы я соответствовал твоим абсурдно высоким стандартам, и начинал злиться, стоило мне сказать что-то, хотя бы самую малость неприятное.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза.  
  
— Нил, ну в самом деле. У меня нет времени снова начинать этот старый спор. Ты пришёл ко мне в офис. Что тебе нужно?  
  
— Ладно, ладно, — фыркнул Нил. — Не заводись. — Видя предостерегающее выражение лица Гарри, он вздохнул и продолжил, — я просто находился неподалёку и решил зайти узнать, нет ли у тебя для меня новых кандидатур.  
  
Это по-прежнему вызывало болезненный укол. Хотя Гарри и смирился с тем фактом, что Нил был напыщенным эгоцентричным мерзавцем, кроме этого он также был умным, элегантным и чертовски остроумным. И в своё время Гарри был по уши в него влюблён. Поэтому каждый раз, когда Гарри видел его имя в своём списке «Вратарей», у него неприятно ёкало внутри. Рон с Гермионой не могли понять, почему он согласился взять Нила в свои клиенты — вообще-то, Гермиона однажды так разбушевалась по этому поводу, что пострадали две фарфоровые вазы и полный набор бокалов — но Гарри настаивал, что Нил вполне мог стать для кого-то хорошим и любящим партнёром. Просто не для него самого.  
  
— В последнее время твоё имя не выпадало, — ответил Гарри, искренне радуясь, что говорит правду. — Ты же знаешь, что иначе я бы сразу же с тобой связался.  
  
— Разумеется, разумеется. Я просто хотел уточнить… Ну, знаешь, насчёт Снейпа? В школе он всегда мне немножко нравился, а теперь, когда он начал наконец-то мыть волосы…  
  
Северус начал мыть волосы? Гарри встряхнул головой. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться на важных вещах.  
  
— Нил, повторяю, это крайне неэтично. Мои клиенты доверяют мне свои предпочтения и свою магическую подпись, чтобы я смог подобрать им партнёра при помощи беспристрастного устройства. С твоей стороны очень предосудительно попросить меня обойти это лишь для того, чтобы ты смог удовлетворить свои школьные фантазии.  
  
— Эй, я же не прошу, чтобы ты что-то подтасовывал, — отозвался Нил, невинно вскинув ладони. — Я лишь удивился тому, что моё имя не выпало. Думаю, из нас со Снейпом получилась бы отличная пара.  
  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я начал искать для тебя партнёра, попроси Эмму, чтобы она поменяла твои данные в наших файлах с «Вратаря» на «Ловца», — вежливо предложил Гарри. — А теперь извини, но у меня встреча.  
  
Нил с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Гарри встаёт и направляется к двери.  
  
— Передай Северусу от меня привет, хорошо?  
  
— Конечно, — процедил Гарри, не совсем понимая, почему он вдруг так разозлился на своего бывшего. Но у него не было времени пытаться это расшифровать. Его ждало важное свидание.  
  
«Встреча», — тут же мысленно поправил себя Гарри. Важная встреча.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Ньокки (итал. «gnocchi») — итальянские клёцки, как правило, овальной формы. Чаще всего их готовят из пшеничной муки (или семолины, кукурузной муки, хлебных крошек, или картофеля) с добавлением яиц и сыра. Иногда в них также кладут пряности, овощи и другие ингредиенты.


	3. Глава 3

— Гарри, ты выглядишь напряжённым. Что-то случилось?  
  
— Я здесь пробыл всего тридцать секунд. Почему ты решил, что я выгляжу напряжённым? — спросил Гарри, позволяя Северусу помочь ему снять плащ. Он с неудовольствием отметил, что Северус действительно вымыл волосы и надел довольно облегающую мантию, которая выглядела очень мягкой на ощупь…  
  
Северус повесил его плащ на вешалку в углу, и кивнул Гарри, чтобы тот проследовал за ним в гостиную.  
  
— Твоё лицо — как открытая книга. Когда ты нервничаешь, то чаще моргаешь, а когда тебе некомфортно, у тебя играют желваки. Ещё ты начинаешь поджимать губы, словно компенсируешь таким образом нехватку контроля над своими мыслями. Любой, у кого есть пара глаз, может догадаться, что ты нервничаешь.  
  
— Я не нервничаю, — сдался Гарри. — Просто у меня была неожиданная встреча с бывшей любовью.  
  
— О. Вина?  
  
Гарри покачал головой, вспомнив своё жестокое похмелье после прошлого раза.  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Но ты пей.  
  
— Может быть, чуть попозже, — Северус сел напротив него. — Поскольку с мисс Уизли ты видишься регулярно, я так понимаю, что речь идёт о мистере Патиле? — его тёмные глаза как-то странно замерцали.  
  
— К твоему сведению, я встречался не только с двумя людьми.  
  
— Но эти двое были единственными, кто казались заслуживающими моего внимания.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
  
— Да неужели? Помнится, ты называл Джинни «безвкусной тупицей», а о Ниле вообще отказался разговаривать.  
  
— Просто мне никогда не было что о нём сказать, — выражение лица Северуса вдруг сделалось почти опасным. Уже через секунду это впечатление исчезло, и Гарри решил, что, наверное, это было лишь игрой света.  
  
— Да ладно. Тебе всегда есть что сказать о ком угодно.  
  
— Ну что ж, хорошо. Мистер Патил крайне привлекателен, потрясающе умён и обладает неплохим чувством юмора. К сожалению, он также слишком хорошо об этом осведомлён и стремится превратить окружающих в свои модные игрушки, не имея на это ни малейшего права. Доволен?  
  
Нет. Нет, Гарри не был доволен. Вообще-то, у него было такое чувство, будто ему только что врезали под дых. Но это было совершенно абсурдно. Северус только что похвалил Нила. Да, он сдобрил это парой довольно-таки банальных колкостей, но тем не менее. Северус, признающий три достойных восхищения качества у одного и того же человека, был таким же типичным явлением, как и снежный буран в Сахаре. Чёрт, да Гарри стоило просто вычеркнуть этих двоих из списка своих клиентов, и пусть они самостоятельно друга друга ищут!  
  
— Гарри?  
  
Гарри выдавил из себя улыбку.  
  
— Вот видишь, это было не так уж и сложно.  
  
— Хм-м. Ну и что мистер Патил от тебя хотел? — у Северуса начала пульсировать вена под шрамами на шее, что обычно происходило только тогда, когда он был особенно сильно взволнован. Гарри почувствовал, как комок у него в желудке сделался ещё более тугим. Он и не знал, что Северус был так неравнодушен к Нилу.  
  
Гарри покосился на свои ладони.  
  
— Не важно, — сделав глубокий вдох, он заставил себя вспомнить о причине, по которой вообще сюда сегодня пришёл. Это вернуло ему былую уверенность, и он перешёл в наступление. — А кроме того, у нас же должна быть репетиция твоего свидания, а разговоры о Ниле нарушают первое правило всех свиданий: никаких разговоров о бывших.  
  
— Приношу свои извинения, — отозвался Северус. — И уверяю тебя, что с мистером Хопкинсом этого не произойдёт.  
  
— Что ж, хорошо. Ну, и как проходит твоя неделя?  
  
Восемь лет назад Гарри бы никогда в это не поверил, но с Северусом было так легко. Разумеется, всё случилось не за одну ночь. Гарри отчётливо помнил, как Северус проснулся в Святого Мунго и увидел там его: решив, что умер и застрял в посмертии вместе с Гарри Поттером, Северус тогда начал на него орать и обзывать его бесполезным неудачником. Дело дошло до того, что целители, смущаясь, попросили Гарри уйти: они беспокоились (вполне обоснованно), что у Северуса лопнет резко пульсирующая вена на шее, сведя на нет всю их работу по лечению укусов Нагини.  
  
Но Гарри не сдался, хотя и подождал, пока Северус полностью восстановится, прежде чем наведаться к нему снова. В первый раз Северус просто захлопнул дверь прямо у него перед носом. Во второй раз он позволил Гарри сбивчиво лепетать в течение примерно пяти минут, после чего сообщил, что дома его дожидается стакан воды, который сам себя не выпьет. После этого Гарри решил попробовать удачи с перепиской. Северус никогда не отвечал на его письма, но те и не возвращались обратно, так что Гарри счёл это хорошим знаком. А потом, после двух месяцев полностью односторонней переписки, Гарри снова рискнул постучаться к Северусу в дверь. И на этот раз Северус пригласил его на ланч в Косом переулке.  
  
Сказать, что с тех пор они сделались неразлучны, было бы неправдой. Поначалу Гарри удавалось устраивать их встречи примерно каждые три недели. Но Северус вёл себя благодушно и, похоже, понимал желание Гарри искупить былые прегрешения. В конце концов, он ведь и сам провёл большую часть своей жизни, пытаясь исправить ошибки, совершённые в прошлом. Постепенно между ними установилось шаткое подобие дружбы, но Гарри не отказался бы от неё ни за что на свете. Он не только хотел получше узнать этого человека, этого тёмного героя, своего Принца-Полукровку… ему это было необходимо.  
  
Гарри до сих пор улыбался, вспоминая тот раз, когда их встречу впервые организовал Северус. Был четверг и Гарри как раз собирался закончить свой рабочий день пораньше и уйти домой, когда к нему прилетела сова.  
  
_«Поттер,_  
  
Мне удалось никого не убить после мучительно длинного дня, в течение которого мне приходилось выслушивать бубнёж самых некомпетентных глупцов в этом земном полушарии. Я собираюсь отпраздновать своё хорошее поведение выпивкой в «Дырявом Котле». Если у тебя возникнет такое желание, можешь ко мне присоединиться.  
  
Снейп».  
  
Так уж получилось, что у Гарри возникло такое желание — и он встретился с Северусом через час.  
  
И вот, годы спустя, они стали довольно близкими друзьями. По крайней мере, Гарри так казалось. Он сильно сомневался, что Северус впускал к себе домой кого попало, не важно, были ли они брачными посредниками, или нет.  
  
— Думаю, ужин готов.  
  
Гарри ответил Северусу улыбкой.  
  
— Ну так веди.  
  
  
* * *  
Ужин, разумеется, оказался великолепным. Фаршированные смесью сезонных овощей цыплята были идеальными, а поданный к ним на гарнир печёный картофель так и таял у Гарри во рту. «После такого ужина Иану будет непросто устоять перед Северусом», — подумал Гарри. И надо же, как Северус расстарался для всего лишь репетиции! На его настоящем свидании всё должно было быть поистине непревзойденным.  
  
Гарри вздохнул. Он и сам толком не понимал, почему на него вдруг начали накатывать эти приступы меланхолии. Возможно, ему пора было взять отпуск.  
  
— А теперь я могу соблазнить тебя выпивкой? — спросил Северус.  
  
«Ну, маленькая порция не повредит, верно? А кроме того, отказываться дважды было бы невежливо».  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Северус кивнул.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не пройти в гостиную? Я здесь всё приберу и присоединюсь к тебе.  
  
Гарри устроился на диване в гостиной. Становилось уже довольно поздно — они провели за ужином почти три часа. Гарри даже и не заметил.  
  
Северус вернулся, неся два бокала тёмно-красной жидкости.  
  
— Эльфийское вино, — объяснил он, вручая Гарри один из бокалов. А затем сел на диван рядом с Гарри.  
  
Гарри подавил желание спросить Северуса, почему он сел на диван, хотя раньше сидел в своём кресле. Это был дом Северуса, так что тот мог сидеть везде, где только пожелает, даже если это заставляло пульс Гарри ускориться, а ладони — сделаться влажными от пота.  
  
— Гарри, ты снова выглядишь взволнованным, — мягко заметил Северус.  
  
— Не-а, — настоял Гарри. Он никак не мог заставить себя попробовать вино, потому что не сомневался, что подавится.  
  
— Как скажешь, — на удивление покладисто согласился Северус. И сделал глоток из собственного бокала. Когда он опустил руку, та оказалась прямо возле бедра Гарри. — Ну, так что? Как бы ты оценил моё сегодняшнее выступление?  
  
— В-выступление? — выдавил Гарри.  
  
— Ты же для этого сюда пришёл, разве нет? — поинтересовался Северус с намёком на улыбку. — Оценить мои кулинарные навыки и гостеприимность в качестве подготовки к моему свиданию с мистером Хопкинсом.  
  
— Да, да, конечно, — промямлил Гарри. Он сделал глубокий вдох, наконец-то снова обретая уверенность. Он здесь находился в качестве специалиста и получал деньги за то, что предлагал свои советы. — Ну, как я уже говорил, еда была великолепной. Можешь смело повторить сегодняшнее блюдо — я уверен, что Иан будет в полном восторге. Беседа за ужином тоже прошла на отлично. Ты знаешь, когда стоит помолчать, чтобы поесть и понимаешь, когда не стоит навязывать разговор ради самого разговора. Твои манеры безупречны. В общем и целом, я назвал бы тебя идеальным хозяином.  
  
Северус серьёзно кивнул.  
  
— Спасибо тебе. Теперь я чувствую себя увереннее насчёт моего предстоящего свидания.  
  
— Для этого я здесь и нахожусь, — широко улыбаясь, ответил Гарри.  
  
— Разумеется, — Северус сделал ещё глоток вина. На этот раз ножка его бокала приземлилась прямо к Гарри на бедро, так что теперь Северус касался его запястьем и краем руки. — Итак, предположим, что в субботу всё пройдёт так же, как и сегодня. Мы с ним только что закончили ужин и решили выпить по бокалу спиртного. Мы сидим на диване, точно так же, как с тобой сейчас, и непринуждённо беседуем. Будет ли нам в этот момент уместно поцеловаться?  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как его сердце скакнуло куда-то к горлу, не позволяя нормально дышать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы разговаривать.  
  
— Никакого секса до…  
  
— Ну конечно же, нет, — тут же согласился Северус. Гарри показалось, или теперь он находился ещё ближе, чем раньше? — Но как насчёт простого поцелуя? Всего лишь легкое прикосновение губ… ну, возможно, чуть больше?  
  
— Это будет зависеть от того, что окажется для него комфортным, — пролепетал Гарри. — Тебе нужно будет следить за визуальными признаками, языком тела…  
  
— Гарри, — хрипло выдохнул Северус. Теперь он нависал прямо над Гарри, его лицо было всего в нескольких дюймах.  
  
— Мне нужно идти! — выпалил Гарри. Северус отстранился и вернулся в своё изначальное положение. — Извини, но уже поздно, а у меня завтра ранняя встреча. Извини, — он быстро встал и только что не побежал ко входной двери. — Правда, извини, Северус. Но ты был чудесен. Просто чудесен. Иану крупно повезло, — помахав рукой на прощание, Гарри выскочил за дверь.  
  
Только добравшись домой, он понял, что забыл свой плащ.  
  
  
* * *  
Следующие несколько дней Гарри провёл, пытаясь решить, связаться ли ему с Северусом. Обычно они виделись раз в неделю, так что у Гарри не было особенных причин снова так быстро с ним контактировать. Но после того, как Гарри вот так вот без повода умчался из его дома… В общем, Гарри чувствовал, что должен как-то объяснить своё невежливое поведение, даже если в качестве объяснения ему придётся сослаться на временное помешательство. К тому же у Северуса остался его плащ, а на улице сейчас было довольно прохладно.  
  
Но в итоге Гарри достал свой второй по степени любимости плащ. Он просто не мог набраться храбрости встретиться с Северусом. Он понятия не имел, что на него нашло и почему он вдруг начал так нервничать в присутствии Северуса, но это было совершенно непрофессиональным. И тем не менее, Гарри не хотел выставить себя ещё большим дураком, попросив встретиться раньше условленного — поэтому он решил подождать, пока придёт время обсудить свидание Северуса с Ианом, и уж тогда извиниться за то, что у него совсем поехала крыша.  
  
Суббота пришла и прошла без единой весточки от Северуса. В воскресенье утром Гарри встал пораньше, побрился, принял душ и оделся — на случай, если Северус повторит события прошлой недели.  
  
Он их не повторил.  
  
«Это должно быть хорошим знаком», — говорил себе Гарри, занявшись в итоге разбиранием своего одёжного шкафа и мытьём посуды вручную. Их поддельное свидание продлилось до одиннадцати часов — можно было только догадываться, сколько времени заняло настоящее! А уж если Северус решил рискнуть с поцелуем… Даже если он соблюдал требование избегать секса до начала серьёзных отношений, этот вечер мог затянуться очень допоздна.  
  
Стакан, который Гарри как раз вытирал, разлетелся у него в руке.  
  
Гарри быстро убрал осколки. Его ладонь кровоточила, но непохоже, чтобы в порезах остались кусочки стекла. Можно было просто всё перевязать…  
  
«Иан — замечательный парень», — напомнил себе Гарри, перебинтовывая руку. И он действительно считал, что Иан может стать для Северуса отличной парой. Он был творческой личностью с живым увлекающимся умом. И обладал «тёмной стороной» — по крайней мере, так утверждали критики «Ежедневного Пророка», видевшие некоторые из его последних работ. А ещё он был абсурдно привлекательным внешне.  
  
К двум часам дня Гарри уверился, что сможет официально закрыть дела Северуса и Иана. Решив, что лучше не ждать с этим до понедельника, он отправился в офис по каминной сети.  
  
Все счастливые пары на фотографиях, выстроившихся на стенах его офиса, приветственно ему помахали. Гарри выдавил из себя слабую улыбку. Почему-то работа больше не радовала его так, как когда-то. В этом не было никакого смысла: всего несколько недель назад он с восторгом рассказывал Гермионе и Рону о своих последних успехах в подборе пар. А сейчас счастье клиентов вызывало у него некоторую досаду.  
  
Возможно, Гермиона была права и ему действительно стоило найти себе бойфренда. Если бы только Гарри знал, как это сделать, не прибегая к помощи своей системы с луком и стрелами. Было бы неэтично добавить в списки «Вратарей» себя самого, верно? Он нахмурился. Может, ему удастся найти кого-нибудь на отдыхе во время отпуска, который он уже собирался забронировать? Вот только что, если он встретит во Франции кого-то замечательного, и его новый любовник захочет, чтобы Гарри переехал к нему? Из этого бы ничего не получилось.  
  
Только когда его желудок жалобно заурчал, Гарри осознал, что провёл вторую половину дня, хандря и обдумывая, куда бы он мог поехать. И что от Северуса по-прежнему не было слышно ни слова.  
  
— Это просто абсурдно, — сказал он вслух. — Я — брачный посредник Северуса. Я сказал ему, что на следующий день спрошу, как прошло его свидание. Нет никаких причин, по которым я не могу связаться с ним первым. Или зайти к нему домой, чтобы наконец-то забрать свой плащ. Верно?  
  
Несколько его клиентов на снимках подбадривающе заулыбались, показывая ему большие пальцы.  
  
— Спасибо, — отозвался Гарри. Почему-то у него было такое чувство, что ему понадобится вся удача, которую он только мог собрать.  
  
  
* * *  
Северус открыл дверь, уже держа плащ Гарри в руках.  
  
— Забирай свой чёртов плащ и проваливай! — прошипел он, скривив губы в угрожающей гримасе. — И чтоб я тебя больше не видел.  
  
Гарри взял плащ, но не ушёл.  
  
— Северус? Что случилось? Извини, если я…  
  
— Я не потерплю, чтобы меня унижали — даже такие, как…  
  
Он что, действительно так разозлился из-за того поспешного ухода Гарри? Вот чёрт. Гарри действительно всё испортил, по-крупному. Ну, он неспроста значился импульсивным гриффиндорцем.  
  
— Северус, извини, но… мы можем об этом поговорить?  
  
— О, сводник хочет поговорить! Ну что ж, давай поговорим, — Северус схватил его за предплечье — так крепко, что потом наверняка останутся синяки — и втащил в дом.  
  
— Северус?..  
  
— Я так понимаю, ты заглянул узнать, как прошло моё свидание.  
  
— Да, признаюсь, я немного удивился, когда ты не зашёл ко мне первым делом с утра, как на прошлой неделе. Но…  
  
—Твоя блистательная репутация брачного посредника — явно ещё одна ложь, придуманная, чтобы приукрасить золотой образ Избранного, — выплюнул Северус. — Мне стоило догадаться, что ты станешь лишь искать возможности унизить меня на каждом шагу.  
  
Ой! А вот это было больно услышать. И совершенно неожиданно. Гарри больше не казалось, что они говорили о вечере их совместного ужина.  
  
— Свидание прошло нехорошо?  
  
— О, оно прошло просто шикарно. Я приготовил курицу в горшочках и открыл одно из своих неплохих вин, а потом он сказал мне, что В ВОСТОРГЕ ОТ НАШЕГО СВИДАНИЯ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ВСЕГДА ХОТЕЛ РОМАН С ПОЖИРАТЕЛЕМ СМЕРТИ!  
  
— Он сказал ЧТО?! — Гарри с трудом подавил вскипевшую в нём ярость. Да как кто-то из его клиентов посмел так оскорбить его друга?! Неудивительно, что Северус был вне себя. Чёрт, да Гарри уже пытался вспомнить адрес Иана, чтобы нанести тому визит и преподать несколько уроков по раскрытию его «тёмной стороны».  
  
Северуса, похоже, несколько удивила такая реакция Гарри, но его глаза продолжали метать молнии.  
  
— Ты всё правильно услышал, Поттер. Извини, что развеял твои иллюзии насчёт твоих замечательных и любимых клиентов.  
  
— Да я переживаю не из-за своего клиента, ты, придурок! — заорал Гарри. — Мерлин! Я просто не могу в это поверить… Северус, ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда не позволил чего-то подобного, правда? — неуверенно протянув руку, он схватил Северуса за запястье. — Ни-ко-гда. Ни с одним из моих клиентов, но особенно — не с тобой. Иан повёл себя просто омерзительно, и можешь не сомневаться, что он за это поплатится — я лично за этим прослежу. Ты заслуживаешь кого-то замечательного, кого-то, кто не станет видеть в тебе лишь твоё прошлое.  
  
Северус смотрел на то место, где пальцы Гарри обхватили его руку.  
  
— Я приношу свои извинения, — натянуто сказал он. — Я вышел из себя.  
  
— Нет, у тебя есть все основания злиться. Просто жду не дождусь, когда я начну втихую распространять слухи, что на самом деле знаменитые картины Иана нарисовал его любовник, а сам Иан в это время лечился от букета венерических заболеваний. Две вещи, которыми он дорожит больше всего — его репутация, как художника и его репутация, как любовника. Это его уничтожит.  
  
Северус фыркнул.  
  
— Гарри…  
  
— Пойдём ко мне в офис, — взмолился Гарри. — Обещаю, следующая кандидатура будет то, что нужно. У меня хорошее предчувствие.  
  
Северус помрачнел и выдернул руку из его хватки.  
  
— Не думаю, что это будет такой уж хорошей идеей.  
  
— В самом деле? Северус, у тебя же было всего два свидания. Иногда на это просто уходит чуточку больше времени. Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставил свои попытки найти любовь только из-за того, что Иан — скотина.  
  
— Возможно, не только из-за этого, — пробормотал Северус.  
  
— Что-что?  
  
— Тебе лучше уйти, — сказал Северус, на этот раз погромче.  
  
— Северус? — боги, Северус выглядел совершенно раздавленным! Он только что не пытался свернуться в клубок. Гарри просто поверить не мог, что Иан так сильно сломил его дух. — Пожалуйста. Я хочу помочь.  
  
— Гарри, мне нужно побыть одному.  
  
Гарри вздохнул. Он ещё никогда не видел Северуса таким. Какая-то часть него хотела, чтобы вернулся тот разъярённый, плюющийся от ярости Северус — по крайней мере, с ним Гарри знал, как себя вести. Но он не знал, что делать с человеком, выглядевшим так, словно его плечи были сделаны из стекла и он нёс на них весь мир. Но, возможно, Северусу просто нужно было немного времени наедине с собой? Гарри может справиться, как он, через несколько дней.  
  
— Ну ладно. Но пообещай, что хотя бы немного отдохнёшь. И дай мне знать, если тебе что-то понадобится, хорошо?  
  
Северус кивнул, всё это время продолжая смотреть в пол.  
  
— Хорошо. Спасибо. Ну, тогда пока, наверное.  
  
— До свидания.  
  
«Это было ужасно странно», — подумал Гарри, выходя из дома Северуса со своим плащом на плече. Ему почти казалось, будто его сердце разбивалось на кусочки.


	4. Глава 4

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, что ты, во имя всех богов, делаешь?  
  
Гарри с трудом разлепил один глаз. Чёрт, он снова заснул прямо на рабочем столе. Спина его теперь просто убьёт.  
  
— Знаешь, Гермиона, если ты продолжишь вот так вот вламываться ко мне в офис, мне придётся настроить защитные чары, чтобы они тебя не пропускали.  
  
— Извини, — смущённо улыбнулась Гермиона. — Но ты сам меня на это провоцируешь. Нам действительно нужно поговорить.  
  
— О чём? — Гарри поправил очки у себя на носу.  
  
— О том, почему ты ведёшь себя как хандрящий болван.  
  
— Я не хандрящий болван! — запротестовал Гарри. — Только из-за того, что я решил взять несколько дней выходных. Ты же сама постоянно твердила, что мне нужен отпуск!  
  
— О, так это у тебя такой отпуск? Никогда бы не догадалась... учитывая, что ты спишь у себя в кабинете, используя вместо подушки папки с рабочими бумагами.  
  
Не удостаивая её взглядом, Гарри принялся собирать вышеупомянутые бумаги.  
  
— Мне просто нужно было заглянуть в офис, чтобы кое-что отсюда взять, а потом я решил немного вздремнуть. В последнее время я не очень хорошо сплю.  
  
Гермиона вздохнула.  
  
— Гарри, мы с Роном пытаемся с тобой связаться на протяжении всех последних дней, но ты не отвечаешь ни на письма с совами, ни на вызовы по каминной сети. Рон вчера заходил к тебе домой, и по его словам там всё выглядит так, словно тебя уже неделю не было. А теперь ты закрыл свой офис, чего не делал ещё ни разу с тех самых пор, как занялся профессиональным сводничеством. И не говори мне, что ты не закрывал офис, потому что я уже разговаривала с Эммой и знаю, что ты сказал ей не приходить как минимум неделю. Мы знаем, что что-то не в порядке.  
  
— «Мы знаем»? Ну и где же тогда Рон?  
  
— Ай, ты же знаешь, как он безнадёжен во всём, что касается эмоций. Он дома, проводит инвентаризацию запасов нашего алкоголя на случай, если в итоге тебе потребуется поддержка в его стиле, — тон Гермионы очень ясно давал понять, что этого не произойдёт.  
  
— Понятно. Ну что ж, спасибо вам обоим, но со мной всё в порядке. Просто в последнее время я немного не в себе.  
  
— В очень специфическое «последнее время», вообще-то, — заявила Гермиона. — Я бы сказала, с того дня, как к тебе пришёл один конкретный клиент.  
  
— Что? Ты о Северусе? Гермиона, серьёзно, дело не в этом. Это просто совпадение.  
  
— Это очень большое совпадение, Гарри. Тебе не приходило в голову, что причина твоего внутреннего раздрая в том, что в глубине души ты не хочешь Северуса ни с кем сводить?  
  
— Не говори глупостей, — насупился Гарри. — Я — профессионал. Разумеется, я хочу, чтобы Северус был счастлив.  
  
— Ты — профессиональный брачный посредник, — согласилась с ним Гермиона. — И, разумеется, ты хочешь, чтобы твои клиенты были счастливы. Но кроме этого, ты и сам хочешь быть счастлив. И мне кажется, тебя убивает тот факт, что ты берёшь деньги за то, что ищешь для Северуса его будущую любовь до гроба, тогда как на самом деле хотел бы заполучить его для себя.  
  
— Что-о? — поперхнулся Гарри. — Гермиона, это просто… нет. Я никогда не думал о Северусе в этом смысле. Он только друг.  
  
— Может, в этом-то и проблема? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, и её лицо приобрело типичное выражение, свидетельствующее, что она пытается решить какую-то загадку. — Он всегда был для тебя абсолютно асексуальной сущностью. Сначала — в качестве самого твоего ненавистного профессора, который убил Альбуса Дамблдора, и который, как ты думал, был Пожирателем Смерти. Потом он превратился в героя, которого ты водрузил на пьедестал, и чьего прощения ты так отчаянно добивался. Теперь у тебя есть его дружба, но ты по-прежнему осторожничаешь, опасаясь её разрушить. А ведь романтические отношения, как бы прекрасно это ни звучало, определённо могут поставить дружбу под угрозу, если в итоге у вас ничего не сложится.  
  
Гарри потряс головой: у него в мыслях творилась полная неразбериха. Он не испытывал к Северусу романтических чувств. И, что более важно, Северус никогда даже не подумал бы о Гарри в подобном ключе. Сама идея была совершенно смехотворной.  
  
— Ты ошиблась. Мы с Северусом… у нас бы никогда ничего не получилось.  
  
Гермиона застонала.  
  
— Гарри, клянусь, ты не смог бы быть ещё более недогадливым, даже если бы специально постарался. Даже слепой заметил бы, что вы много друг для друга значите. Думаешь, я не знаю, кто послал в «Пророк» новость о том, что Иан Хопкинс занимался сексом с драконом и воровал для своих картин чужие идеи? Его карьера разрушена и он не покидал своего дома с тех самых пор, как фотографы засняли выходящего оттуда тебя с тем довольным выражением лица, которое у тебя делается, когда ты знаешь, что кому-то помог. Почему-то мне не верится, что это было случайным совпадением.  
  
Гарри покраснел и принялся разглядывать свои ладони.  
  
— Он сделал Северусу больно. Я не мог этого так оставить.  
  
— А если бы Иан сделал больно мне — ты бы поступил точно так же?  
  
— Ну, это совсем другое дело, — тут же ответил Гарри. — Тебе не понадобилась бы моя помощь. У тебя же есть Рон…  
  
Гермиона с довольной ухмылкой откинулась на спинку своего стула.  
  
— Вот именно.  
  
Теперь застонал уже Гарри, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Ну и что мне теперь делать?  
  
— Ну, к примеру, ты можешь ему об этом сказать. Хотя я уверена, что он и сам уже подозревает.  
  
— Но это же совершенно неэтично! Северус — мой клиент, и он доверился мне, чтобы я нашёл ему подходящую пару при помощи своей проверенной методики. Как я могу от этого отмахнуться и просто пригласить его на свидание?  
  
— Гарри, я готова поклясться, что если ты добавишь в списки «Вратарей» своё собственное имя, то следующим выпадет именно оно.  
  
— Не знаю...  
  
— Поттер!  
  
Гарри даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Северус вошёл в его кабинет с точно таким же властным видом, с которым он раньше патрулировал коридоры Хогвартса.  
  
— Северус! Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Это ведь твой кабинет, не так ли? Он показался мне подходящим местом для разговора о твоей работе.  
  
— Э-э, точно. Гермиона...  
  
— Не волнуйся, — ответила та, вставая и направляясь к выходу. — Заходи к нам потом, если захочешь.  
  
Когда она ушла, Гарри снова посмотрел на Северуса. И как он умудрялся никогда раньше по-настоящему не замечать этого мужчину? Да, Северуса определённо нельзя было назвать классически привлекательным и он уж точно не дотягивал до красавчика Нила. Но его тело было сильным и подтянутым, черты лица — выразительными, а в его глазах, когда он смотрел на Гарри, горело какое-то непонятное чувство. И теперь, когда Северус регулярно мыл волосы, да и вообще, похоже, начал следить за собой, он выглядел довольно-таки элегантно.  
  
— Когда ты закончишь на меня таращиться, возможно, мы наконец перейдём к делам и выберем кандидатуру для моего следующего свидания?  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как у него вспыхнуло всё тело. То ли из-за нервов, то ли в предвкушении — он точно не знал.  
  
— О? Ты всё-таки решил попробовать ещё раз?  
  
— Да. Потому что первые два явно были ошибочными. В том, что ты не догадался о фетише Хопкинса на Пожирателей Смерти — не твоя вина. Ну а теперь, выбери мне другого партнёра.  
  
«Вот оно», — подумал Гарри. Он мог сделать свой ход прямо сейчас. Он уже видел его у себя в мыслях: всё, что ему нужно было сделать — это сказать «К счастью для тебя, Северус, я уже выбрал твоего следующего партнёра, и я уверен, что он окажется мужчиной твоей мечты». А когда Северус спросит, кто же этот загадочный мужчина, Гарри ничего не ответит, а просто подойдёт к нему и поцелует прямо в губы…  
  
Гарри в его воображении был таким уверенным и непринуждённым.  
  
К сожалению, реальный Гарри был вовсе не таким ловким и всё ещё привыкал к откровению, что Северус ему нравился и Гарри довольно-таки сильно хотел быть с ним. А тем временем Северус продолжал смотреть на него своими тёмными глазами, в которых мерцало что-то, что вполне могло быть желанием, но могло быть и раздражением — и прямо сейчас Гарри боялся выяснить, какой из этих вариантов правильный. Поэтому он выдавил из себя слабую улыбку и взял со стола флакончик Северуса.  
  
— Конечно, — Гарри вытащил шёлковое сердечко.  
  
И его собственное сердце тут же ухнуло куда-то вниз.  
  
— Нил Патил.  
  
  
* * *  
Гарри вяло возил картошку по своей тарелке. У него почти не было аппетита всю неделю — с тех самых пор, как Северус покинул его офис преисполненным целеустремлённого оптимизма и провозгласив, что это будет его последнее первое свидание. Тот факт, что Гермиона являлась неважным поваром, делу тоже не помогал — картошка была совсем безвкусной, не сравнить с той вкуснятиной, которую для Гарри приготовил Северус…  
  
Застонав, Гарри положил вилку на стол.  
  
— Извините. Но мне правда пора идти.  
  
Рон с Гермионой обменялись взглядами, ясно говорящими, что Гарри нельзя оставлять в одиночестве и нужно задержать его для его же блага. Гарри почувствовал раздражение. Гермиона всегда была всезнайкой, но когда это Рон, чёрт возьми, успел сделаться таким благоразумным?  
  
— Гарри, — мягко сказала Гермиона, — мы знаем, что для тебя это тяжёлый вечер. Разве ты бы не предпочёл провести его с друзьями?  
  
 _Тяжёлый вечер_. Определённо, можно было и так сказать. Его бывший — единственный мужчина, которого Гарри когда-либо по-настоящему любил, сейчас находился на свидании с мужчиной, которого Гарри совсем недавно понял, что отчаянно хотел бы назвать его своим. И больше того — они так иде-чёрт-подери-ально друг другу подходили! Гарри потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не наложить на тетиву своего лука обычную стрелу и не пристрелить Нила, когда тот вплыл к нему в кабинет, хвастаясь великолепными местами для симфонического концерта, на который они с Северусом пойдут на свидание. Гарри даже не знал, что Северусу нравилась классическая музыка — по крайней мере, Гарри не знал об этом до тех пор, пока Северус не заглянул к нему за одобрением роскошного ресторана, куда он планировал повести Нила, попутно сообщив Гарри, что тот неправильно произносит фамилию Шопена, и вообще, это не классическая музыка, а музыка эпохи романтизма.  
  
К дракклам романтизм!  
  
— Да всё в порядке, честно. Я же решил, что Северус мне нравится всего-то неделю назад, верно? Уверен, что это быстро пройдёт.  
  
Рон с Гермионой снова обменялись красноречивыми взглядами. Разозлённый, Гарри поднялся, чтобы уходить.  
  
— Ну, я пошёл. Поговорим завтра.  
  
— Гарри, подожди! — вскрикнула Гермиона, когда он уже открывал входную дверь. — Артур тут прислал нам некоторые свои фото. Не хочешь перед уходом на них посмотреть? Мы точно не сможем оставить себе их все, и он очень обрадуется, если и ты что-нибудь возьмёшь.  
  
Это была абсолютно прозрачная попытка его задержать, но Гарри понял, что вообще-то не возражает. Возможно, потому что на самом деле ему не хотелось идти домой и сидеть там в одиночестве, а возможно, ему было немного интересно, обнаружил ли уже Артур в своём фотоаппарате функцию вспышки? Как бы там ни было, Гарри закивал и вернулся обратно в дом.  
  
— Замечательно, — облегчённо вздохнула Гермиона. — Рон, принеси, пожалуйста, коробку с фотографиями, я её оставила в гостиной. А я пока здесь приберусь.  
  
— Думаю, он их какое-то время приберегал, — объяснил Рон, передавая Гарри коробку. — Большинство снимков с прошлого Рождества, но есть парочка и с твоего дня рождения. А это ведь когда было — восемь месяцев назад?  
  
— Ага, что-то вроде того, — Гарри вытащил пачку фотографий и вернул коробку Рону. Затем он уселся в кресле и улыбнулся, глядя на первый снимок. — Друг, ну правда, как тебе только могло прийти в голову, будто подарить твоей маме на Рождество книгу заклинаний по домоводству — хорошая идея?  
  
— Но она же сама говорила, что хочет эту книгу! Это был практичный рождественский подарок, — настоял Рон.  
  
— Ох, Рон, — вздохнула Гермиона, усаживаясь на подлокотник кресла Гарри. — Поверить не могу, что после всех разговоров твоей мамы о том, как она ценит подарки для души, ты решил, что её порадует книга об уборке.  
  
— Ага, я уже понял, — отозвался Рон и взял у Гарри фото. — После того глубоко-очищающего заклинания я ходил розовым несколько недель.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся: его настроение немного улучшилось. Может, всё будет не так и плохо. Им предстояло просмотреть немало фотографий и все были довольно интересными. С годами навык Артура явно улучшился. Так что Гарри просто посидит здесь, рассматривая снимки, пока его не начнёт клонить в сон — а потом аппарирует домой и сразу ляжет спать. Он обязательно отключит на завтра будильник и сможет просто проспать все выходные. Ему даже не придётся думать о…  
  
— О!  
  
Услышав восклицание Гермионы, Гарри повернулся и взглянул на фото у неё в руке. Ну конечно.  
  
— Откуда это? — сдавленно спросил он.  
  
— Похоже на твой день рождения, — ответил Рон, заглядывая им через плечо. — Я и забыл, что он там тоже был.  
  
Гарри взял фотографию, изо всех сил стараясь не замечать, как сильно у него дрожали руки. Даже с совершенно объективной точки зрения, это был очень хороший кадр. Они с Северусом сидели на природе на покрывале для пикника, Гарри со скрещёнными ногами, а Северус — вытянув свои перед собой. Артур явно застал их в очень счастливый момент: Гарри смеялся и даже у Северуса на лице играла лёгкая улыбка. Это определённо был тот беззаботный летний день, которым Гарри запомнился его день рождения.  
  
— Как же я не заметил? — прошептал он.  
  
Потому что сейчас, на фотографии, это было ясно как день. Выражение глаз Северуса, когда он смотрел на Гарри… это было то самое выражение, которое объединяло все счастливые пары на снимках, украшавших стены офиса Гарри. В этом взгляде читались симпатия, радость, желание, надежда — и, да, что-то весьма похожее на любовь. Что делало черты лица Северуса мягче, а его самого — красивым.  
  
А Гарри был чересчур увлечён своим весельем, чтобы это заметить.  
  
— Заметил что, друг? — спросил Рон.  
  
Гарри покачал головой.  
  
— Северус меня любил, — ответил он, слишком потрясённый, чтобы устыдиться того, как дрогнул его голос. — А я был так зациклен на себе, что даже этого и не заметил. А теперь уже слишком поздно.  
  
— Возможно, ещё не...  
  
— Гермиона, он нанял меня, чтобы я нашёл ему пару. Он решил двигаться дальше. Я упустил свой шанс.  
  
Гермиона приобняла его за плечи.  
  
— Гарри, мне так жаль. Но может, сегодняшнее свидание пройдёт не очень?  
  
— Да как оно может пройти не очень? Нил умный, амбициозный и с отличным чувством юмора, не говоря уже о том, что у него шикарная внешность и он элегантный. Он — всё, чего Северус хотел. А Северус заслуживает самого лучшего — без оглядки на мои к нему чувства, — Гарри вывернулся из объятий Гермионы и встал. — Мне пора. Правда.  
  
Он покосился на фото, которое по-прежнему держал в руке.  
  
— Можно я это возьму?  
  
— Конечно, — у Гермионы был такой вид, словно она вот-вот расплачется.  
  
— Спасибо. Я… спасибо.  
  
Гарри и сам толком не знал, куда собирался пойти. Последнее, что ему сейчас хотелось видеть — это радостные фото, выстроившиеся на стенах его офиса, но и отправляться домой ему совершенно не хотелось. Он лишь знал, что должен отсюда выбраться. И вот, без какой-либо конечной цели, ведомый только собственными горькими мыслями о том, что у него могло быть, Гарри вышел на улицу.


	5. Глава 5

Разумеется, шёл дождь. Как будто могло быть по-другому. Гарри быстро наложил на снимок Импервиус, но не стал ничего делать с очками или одеждой. На улице было не слишком холодно и перспектива промокнуть идеально соответствовала его настроению.  
  
Каким-то образом в итоге он очутился перед зданием своего офиса. Прислонившись к кирпичной стене, Гарри снова вытащил ту фотографию. Проклятье, они выглядели такими счастливыми… У них могло было быть бессчётное количество похожих снимков, только чтобы и Гарри смотрел на Северуса с точно таким же обожанием в ответ. А теперь?.. Гарри закрыл глаза, полностью раздавленный ощущением поражения.  
  
— Ты случайно запер свой офис или просто пытаешься подхватить пневмонию? Уверяю, моего сочувствия ты не дождёшься в любом случае. Я не собираюсь тебе потакать, когда ты упорно продолжаешь вести себя, как идиот.  
  
Гарри распахнул глаза. Перед ним стоял Северус, совершенно безупречно выглядящий в маггловском костюме. Чёрный зонт защищал его от дождя. Гарри быстро спрятал фотографию в карман.  
  
— Просто случайно здесь оказался, — он провёл ладонью по своим мокрым волосам, пытаясь убрать их с лица. — Как прошёл твой ужин?  
  
— Было очень вкусно. — Северус не двигался с места и не отрывал взгляда от Гарри.  
  
— А концерт?  
  
— Впечатляющее выступление.  
  
О, боги, Северус даже не моргал. Гарри чувствовал, как взгляд Северуса проникает прямо внутрь него и разжигает там огонь. И ощутил себя крайне нервно.  
  
— А Нил? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил он.  
  
— Очень приятный компаньон. Идеальный джентльмен с острым умом и способностью оценить хорошую музыку и еду.  
  
— О! Это хорошо, — у Гарри задрожали колени. Он беспомощно ухватился за стену позади себя, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, за что можно было бы уцепиться, если ноги ему совсем откажут. — Я рад, что ты хорошо провёл вечер.  
  
— Не провёл. — Дождь забарабанил ещё сильнее, капли так и отскакивали от зонта Северуса.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я ненавидел каждую его секунду.  
  
— Но почему? — недоумённо спросил Гарри. — Всё звучало так, словно у тебя был идеальный вечер с Нилом.  
  
— Глупый мальчишка, — выдохнул Северус. — Бесконечно бестолковый, тугодумный, по-идиотскому глупый мальчишка.  
  
Ох, когда это Северус успел подойти так близко? Каким-то образом сейчас он оказался прямо перед Гарри, так близко, что можно было чувствовать его дыхание — а его зонт теперь защищал их обоих. Гарри осознал, что дрожит всем телом.  
  
— Почему, по-твоему, я вообще пришёл в твой офис? — голос Северуса у его уха был еле слышным шёпотом, но действовал на Гарри не слабее оглушительного крика.  
  
— Ты хотел найти любовь, — ответил Гарри, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот начнёт задыхаться — и то, что Северус находился так близко, делу точно не помогало.  
  
— Я хотел тебя, Гарри, — свободная от зонта рука Северуса скользнула к Гарри за шею и притянула его ещё ближе. Следующие слова Северус выдохнул прямо ему в губы. — Только тебя.  
  
Гарри был убеждён, что их поцелуй начал Северус, потому что у Гарри просто не было никакого другого выхода, кроме как стереть это расстояние между их губами. Они словно являлись двумя противоположно заряженными частицами, отчаянно стремящимися воссоединиться. Гарри запустил ладонь Северусу в волосы, а другой рукой обвил его за талию, наконец-то обеспечив себе столь необходимое равновесие.  
  
Вот как это должно было быть. Это не было лишь соприкосновением двух пар губ и сплетением двух языков. Это было пониманием двумя сущностями, что вместе они гораздо сильнее, чем поодиночке. Это было воссоединением двух душ, которые слишком долго жили разъединёнными. Единственным словом, пульсирующим у Гарри в мозгу, было «Да».  
  
Вот так вот просто.  
  
«Да».  
  
К этому времени у Гарри уже не осталось никаких внутренних аргументов для споров или сомнений, как и мыслей о том, что могло — или должно было — произойти. Это просто было, и это было правильным… «Да».  
  
— Не хочешь переместиться внутрь? — предложил Северус, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. — Некоторые из тех вещей, которые я хотел бы с тобой проделать, трудно осуществить всего одной рукой.  
  
Гарри кивнул, только сейчас осознав, что вся кровь в его теле устремилась к паху и что в настоящий момент он крайне усердно пытался отыметь ногу Северуса. Густо покраснев, он повернулся, чтобы отпереть дверь.  
  
Освещённая прихожая офиса вернула Гарри в реальность. Некоторая доля его эйфории улетучилась, оставив после себя осторожный оптимизм и изрядную порцию смятения.  
  
— Но зачем такие сложности? — спросил Гарри.  
  
Северус вздохнул, складывая свой зонт и отряхивая его от воды.  
  
— Мне стоило догадаться, что ты сейчас захочешь поговорить.  
  
— Извини, — пробубнил Гарри. — Просто я немного удивлён, вот и всё.  
  
— Может, так даже лучше, — положив зонт на пол, Северус развернулся к нему. — Я годами смотрел, как ты разрушаешь себя из-за этого придурка Патила.  
  
— Мне казалось, ты говорил, что он был идеальным джентльменом!  
  
— Он причинил тебе боль, так что я никогда не буду о нём высокого мнения, — твёрдо заявил Северус. — Так вот, как я и сказал, я видел, как ты себя из-за него разрушаешь. Когда ты не смог оправдать его абсурдные ожидания касательно того, каким должен быть его любовник, ты же, по сути, закрылся в себе и отказался от любых попыток снова найти любовь. И я знал, что тебе даже в голову не придёт подумать обо мне в романтическом смысле — в глубине души ты никогда не считал нас равными. Поэтому мне нужно было создать ситуацию, в которой ты был бы вынужден увидеть меня, как кого-то, нуждающегося в базовом человеческом общении. Твоя работа стала дополнительным бонусом, поскольку она поместила тебя в позицию сильного.  
  
— Так значит, всё это с самого начала было хитрым планом, чтобы меня завоевать?  
  
— В общем и целом, да, — впервые за весь вечер Северус выглядел неуверенно. — Это проблема?  
  
— Нет, конечно же, нет. Просто… почему я?  
  
Северус подошёл к нему и смахнул у Гарри со лба мокрую прядь.  
  
— Потому что ты за меня сражался. Ты настоял на том, чтобы я выжил и чтобы другие признали мои заслуги. Ты отказался довольствоваться тем, что я тебя всего лишь терпел — и захотел нашей дружбы, хотя моё поведение совсем не облегчало тебе эту задачу. Ты заставил меня почувствовать, что я достоин жить. Если бы не ты, боюсь, что после войны я бы просто… угас. А ты дал мне повод захотеть остаться.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся и прижался к нему.  
  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался тут ещё на какое-то время.  
  
— На всё время, что я буду тебе нужен, — отозвался Северус и наклонился для ещё одного поцелуя.  
  
Гарри охотно его вернул. Прикосновения Северуса вызывали зависимость. Всё, на что у Гарри хватало сил — это сдерживаться, чтобы не начать громко стонать.  
  
— Ты просто замечательный, — прошептал Северус, покусывая его нижнюю губу, — ещё лучше, чем я себе когда-либо представлял.  
  
Гарри не смог удержаться от улыбки, и движение его губ привело к ещё одному неизбежному поцелую.  
  
— А ты теперь мой.  
  
— Да, — согласился Северус, переплетая их пальцы вместе. И тут же нахмурился. — У тебя ледяные руки. Как долго ты там бродил под дождём, упиваясь самосожалением?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Не знаю. Мне было всё равно.  
  
— Хм-м. Что ж, значит, нам просто придётся тебя согреть.  
  
— О?  
  
— Ага, — Северус мягко стянул с его плеч пальто. — Для начала нужно избавить тебя от мокрой одежды. Чтобы ты не простудился.  
  
— Этого никак нельзя допустить, — выдохнул Гарри.  
  
— Именно, — пальто полетело на пол. — И от рубашки тоже… но, боюсь, мне придётся снять твои очки, чтобы можно было стащить её через голову.  
  
— Я не против, — то ли в комнате было неестественно тихо, то ли сердце Гарри грохотало необычайно громко, но каждое «тук-тук» походило на удар в литавры.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — Северус аккуратно снял с Гарри очки и положил их на стол Эммы. Окружающий мир сделался слегка размытым, но это лишь добавляло происходящему сюрреалистичности. Вскоре рубашка Гарри составила компанию пальто на полу. Северус провёл по его груди ладонями вверх, а затем вниз, отслеживая все линии и контуры. — Очаровательно.  
  
Гарри покраснел от столь пристального изучения.  
  
— Да не особенно.  
  
— Очаровательно, — настоял Северус. И проложил цепочку поцелуев по его груди, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока не оказался перед ним на коленях. Его ладонь легла к Гарри на пояс джинсов. — Можно?  
  
Гарри сглотнул.  
  
— П-пожалуйста.  
  
Северус серьёзно кивнул и расстегнул его пояс.  
  
— А эти джинсы… мало того, что ты в них промёрз до костей, они ещё и ужасно всё сдавливают. Не представляю, как ты можешь носить эту треклятую одежду.  
  
— В них удобно, — пробормотал Гарри. И зашипел, когда его мокрую кожу обдал воздух.  
  
— Удобнее, чем так? — спросил Северус и огладил ладонями его бёдра, снимая напряжение, которого Гарри до этого момента даже не замечал. Теперь же ему казалось, что его ноги сделаны из масла.  
  
— Нет, — признал он. — Совсем нет.  
  
Северус кивнул.  
  
— Сними обувь.  
  
Гарри незамедлительно послушался. Когда он избавился от ботинок с носками, Северус потянул его джинсы вниз, до упора. Теперь Гарри, дрожа, остался в одних трусах. Оказаться практически голым в прихожей собственного офиса наедине с полностью одетым Северусом, стоящим перед ним на коленях, было, наверное, одним из самых эротических зрелищ, что Гарри когда-либо видел в своей жизни.  
  
Протянув руку, Северус легко накрыл ей пах Гарри. И, ничего не говоря, но внимательно глядя на Гарри, начал ласково поглаживать его член через ткань.  
  
— Да… — у Гарри задрожал голос. — Да… пожалуйста.  
  
Северус осторожно стащил его нижнее бельё до пола и помог Гарри из него выпутаться. А затем, молча и по-прежнему не отрывая от Гарри взгляда, медленно провёл по его члену языком от основания до самого кончика.  
  
— О, боже! — бёдра Гарри инстинктивно дёрнулись вперёд. — Северус!  
  
Северус подался ближе и схватил его за ягодицы, так крепко, что потом наверняка должны были остаться синяки. Но Гарри был за это благодарен, потому что не знал, удалось ли бы ему иначе удержаться на ногах, особенно когда Северус полностью вобрал его член в рот и принялся так увлечённо обсасывать, словно это было какое-то восхитительное лакомство.  
  
— Да, Северус! Пожалуйста, да! — лепетал Гарри. Ему ещё никогда в жизни не было так хорошо. Ужасно хотелось закрыть глаза и полностью отдаться во власть блаженства, но тогда он не смог бы видеть, как Северус боготворит его член. Гарри застонал от досады.  
  
Северус выпустил его член изо рта и потёрся об него щекой.  
  
— Кончи для меня, Гарри. Кончи мне в рот.  
  
Ну и как Гарри мог после такого сдерживаться? Северус успел всосать его снова всего два раза, прежде чем Гарри излился ему в рот, дрожа всем телом от интенсивности своего оргазма.  
  
Затем Гарри потянул Северуса вверх, на себя, и крепко поцеловал, исследуя его рот языком и с удовольствием чувствуя там собственное послевкусие.  
  
— М-м-м, — счастливо выдохнул он.  
  
— Хочу тебя, — пробормотал Северус, покрывая его лицо лёгкими поцелуями.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарри. — У тебя что-нибудь есть?  
  
— Нет, — с явным огорчением ответил Северус. — Наверное, нам придётся воспользоваться заклинанием...  
  
— Я не против, — отозвался Гарри, стягивая с него пальто и расстёгивая его рубашку. — Это ведь не в последний раз. Может, сегодня попозже?  
  
— А ты высокого мнения о моей выносливости, — Северус притянул Гарри к себе, так близко, что тот мог чувствовать жар его эрекции.  
  
— Ну, до сих пор ты меня ещё не подводил, — Гарри быстро избавил Северуса от оставшейся одежды. Ему было немного досадно, что он не подвергал Северуса точно такому же медленному соблазнению, как то, которое получил от него, но Гарри сказал себе, что прямо сейчас Северус явно не возражал. А в будущем у них будет ещё много возможностей проделать всё медленно.  
  
Наконец-то они оба оказались раздетыми и крепко друг к другу прижались. Губы и рот Северуса были великолепными, но этот жаркий контакт с обнажённой кожей оказался просто божественным. Гарри удивлённо охнул, когда его спина вдруг упёрлась в стену. Но, хотя колени под ним подгибались, он ни на секунду не прекращал целовать Северуса. В итоге они оба, переплетясь всеми конечностями, свалились на пол.  
  
В воздухе пронеслось дуновение магии, и Гарри почувствовал, что его анус сделался скользким и растянутым.  
  
— Я даже не услышал, как ты произнёс заклинание! — ахнул он.  
  
Северус вскинул бровь.  
  
— Я же всегда говорил вам, что научиться невербально колдовать — это чрезвычайно важно.  
  
— Угу, для секса. Как-то я пропустил на твоих уроках эту часть.  
  
— Цыц, — Северус медленно погрузил в него палец. — Ты уже подготовлен, но я не могу удержаться от соблазна, — он продолжил неторопливые движения пальцем вперёд-назад, а затем добавил второй палец. — Жду не дождусь, когда смогу тебя полностью растянуть и подготовить самостоятельно. Чтобы никаких заклинаний — только мои пальцы.  
  
— М-м-м, да, — охотно согласился Гарри. Его член тоже поддержал эту идею: он уже снова наполовину отвердел. Гарри выгнулся навстречу ласкам Северуса. — Северус, хочу тебя.  
  
Тот поцеловал его в шею, а затем в ключицу.  
  
— Прости. Не знаю, смогу ли я сдерживаться.  
  
— Так не сдерживайся, — Гарри вытянулся на полу, радуясь, что в своё время отказался от деревянных полов в пользу пушистых ковров, и потянул Северуса на себя. — Пожалуйста…  
  
Кончик члена Северуса прикоснулся к его входу.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — снова прошептал Гарри.  
  
Одним сладким медленным движением Северус оказался внутри. Гарри смаковал ощущение заполненности. Такое впечатление, будто вернулась какая-то недостающая часть него, которой прежде не хватало, хотя он этого даже не осознавал.  
  
— Ты…  
  
— В порядке, — выдохнул Гарри. — Буду ещё лучше, если ты начнёшь двигаться.  
  
— Если ты настаиваешь.  
  
Северус не был привлекательным мужчиной в общепринятом смысле слова, как не был и особенно милым. Но прямо сейчас, когда он двигался в Гарри в чувственном ритме какого-то бога плодородия, он был для Гарри самим совершенством.  
  
— Да, Северус, да! — твердил он, растворяясь во всё более ускоряющихся движениях Северуса. — Да!  
  
Гарри не мог оторвать от него глаз. Скользнув ладонью вниз, он обхватил свой член, всё сильнее возбуждаясь от каждого движения бёдер Северуса. Наконец, переполненный ощущениями, он кончил, забрызгав спермой собственную грудь. Несколько судорожных толчков — и Северус последовал за ним.  
  
  
* * *  
Прошло несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем у кого-то из них хватило сил на что-либо большее, чем ласковое прикосновение или поцелуй. Только когда Гарри начал дрожать от обдающего его мокрую кожу (но мокрую из-за дождя или вспотевшую во время их занятия любовью — он точно не знал) воздуха, Северус, нахмурившись, потянулся за своим пиджаком.  
  
— Вот, — сказал он, вытаскивая из кармана носовой платок и вытирая им грудь Гарри. — Нам стоит одеться, если мы не хотим устроить твоей ассистентке утреннее шоу.  
  
— Сегодня вечер пятницы, её не будет до понедельника, — запротестовал Гарри, по-прежнему не желая шевелиться. Но всё-таки взялся за предложенную Северусом ладонь и, поднявшись на ноги, начал искать свою одежду. — Если хочешь, можем пойти ко мне домой.  
  
— Конечно, хочу, — отозвался Северус, уже успевший наполовину одеться. Как ему это удалось, Гарри понятия не имел. Сам он всё ещё собирал свою одежду с пола.  
  
Он уже застёгивал пояс, когда Северус заговорил.  
  
— Что это?  
  
Подняв голову, Гарри обнаружил, что Северус изучает ту фотографию. Должно быть, она выпала у Гарри из кармана во время их... совместной активности.  
  
— Артур Уизли сделал это фото у меня на дне рождения. Хорошее, правда?  
  
Северус кивнул.  
  
— Мы здесь выглядим счастливыми.  
  
Гарри обнял его за талию и взглянул на снимок вместе с ним. Странно, но теперь казалось, будто они с Северусом держались здесь за руки.  
  
— Ага. Точно.  
  
Северус чмокнул его в макушку.  
  
«Да, — подумал Гарри. — Да».  
  
Завтра же утром он купит для этой фотографии рамочку.  
  
~Fin~


End file.
